Philosopher's Stone: Year One
by littlemissSHAMEless
Summary: Challenge Fic!: Harry has been keeping special journals over his years at Hogwarts. One week into fourth year, Harry loses his memory due to a potions accident. When hermione finally cracks the code to his journals, four new friends have all weekend to learn about Harry's past. K for now.


**Philosopher's Stone : Year One**

**Original Challenge by David-El : (Summarized. See David's Reading the Books Challenge to see full.) Harry has been keeping journals about his years at Hogwarts, but these are special journals known as Novel Journals. To protect the author, they come with passwords that the author sets at the end of the year.**

**One week into Fourth year, Harry lost his memory due to a potions accident. Despite good times, Harry is still curious about his past and wants to know what happened to him. Fortunately Hermione has just cracked the passwords for the books, and now he and his three friends have all weekend to learn about Harry's past as they read the books in the Room of Requirement.**

**Chapter One A Potion Accident**

"Come on Harry." came a voice through Harry's sleepy haze. "Wake up we have potions this morning."

Harry groaned rolling over in bed, pulling a pillow over his head. "I don' wanna." he mumbled tiredly.

There was a laugh. "No one really does. 'Cept maybe the Slytherins. Come on Harry."

Someone was shaking him now. Harry pushed his blankets away and sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep in his eyes. There was a laugh and Harry finally looked up. Neville was sitting on the bed next to his, smiling and fully dressed.

"Come on Harry. Breakfast is already over. You wouldn't wake up this morning." he said in his usual gentle tone. "Are you having bad dreams or something?"

"Nah, just trying to catch up on the sleep I didn't get during the summer holidays. Uh... My uncle and cousin are loud snorers and all..." he trailed off trying to get the topic off of him. Neville was right though, but at the beginning of every new school year, it was always a bit difficult for him to wake up. He never stayed up late. In fact he was usually asleep before everyone else in the dorm. He always thought that would help him get better faster but it never did.

"And Ron isn't?" Neville laughed, and Harry hadn't really heard that carefree of a laugh come from the other boy before. "None of the others remembered you. Come one we have to go."

And so his late rising had Neville and Harry racing through the corridors that seemed twice as far away as it usually did. A quick glance at his watch every now and then reminded him that they only had a bit over a minute to get to class. After several sharp turns and quite a few almost collisions, the two put on an extra burst of speed when the potions classroom door was in their sights. It had to be a new record because they slipped into their seats just as Professor Snape entered the room in his usual fashion of billowing robes.

Snape waved his wand once and directions appeared on the board. "I trust you all are competent enough to handle brewing a simple Memoria Divoveo. The potion originated in Northern Europe. It is used, similar to a pensieve, in the removal of memories. But with this potion more then one memory can be removed and placed in an object of the persons choosing. If an object isn't chosen or the potion isn't brewed correctly, it can steal every memory a person has. Other cases report that a persons true personality can be revealed. As such I hope you are all mature enough to handle this one with... extreme care. Get to work."

Harry looked over at his partner, a Slytherin by the name of Theodore Nott, and sighed. "I'll go get the ingredients then." he said getting up from his seat and going to the closet where other people where gathered.

He made his way back to the table carefully, balancing all thirteen of the ingredients. It was difficult as the small jar of pixie wings wobbled and shifted as he walked. Theodore watched him with scrutiny as he placed the jars and vials gently onto the table before the two of them got to work. Theodore manned the cauldron and timing while Harry prepped the ingredient and put them in at the appropriate time.

Forty minutes seemed to drag on and finally when it was up, they were allowed to put in the last ingredient. The wings. Harry turned to measure out the amount called for but stopped, almost frozen, as icy hot liquid flowed down his back. The pixie wings fell from his hand and there was a cry, but it was distant. And as he stood there frozen, there was a flash and then he was watching a jumbled mess of scenes that made up his life before everything was black.

The class watched shocked, and Snape in masked horror, as Harry fell to the floor after he fell from his frozen statute like state. Snape was over to him in a second. A vial full or the potion had been poured down the boys neck, absorbed through his skin. Snape cursed to himself as he hoisted Harry up, which he would admit was oddly easy, and call the classes attention.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy if you would please watch the class while I take Mr. Potter to the infirmary. If any one of you decide to play around in this class while I am gone I promise you will regret it."

And the students watched, still in shock, as Snape carried Harry out of the room.


End file.
